Stories
by Alstroe
Summary: "N had always loved stories. His castle was big, but for a little boy kept constantly under watch, it was also quite boring compared to the wide world he'd almost never seen."


Nope, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>N had always loved stories. His castle was big, but for a little boy kept constantly under watch, it was also quite boring compared to the wide world he'd almost never seen. So every night before she tucked him into his bed, Concordia would tell the sleepy boy a story. His favorites were about pokemon, especially legendary pokemon. And N heard about the two birds, one of fire and one of water, that were revered by a faraway traditional people, the dueling water and ground beasts only quelled by a great dragon of a land broken up by vast seas, the playful pink cat of a region so far away almost no one knew its name, and even the god pokemon of a mountainous region that some had seen.<p>

But N's favorite story was the tale of Unova's dragons. He only heard it once but he could remember it word for word for years, repeating it to himself in times of weakness.

That day, Ghetsis came to N's playroom as N was playing with a Zorua plushie. The six year old looked up as his father entered the room, wary, but today, it seemed, Ghetsis was in a good mood, not smiling but not scowling either. As he walked up to N, Concordia and Anthea followed him into the room.

"Come, N," he said, and strode out of the room. Anthea took the boy's hand, and still clutching his toy, they followed Ghetsis to the throne room. Ghetsis sat down on the gilded throne and gestured for Anthea to place N on his lap. Anthea and Concordia shared a quick glance but then Anthea picked N up, giving him to his father. Ghetsis placed the boy on is knee, and N looked up at him with wide eyes. Ghetsis never showed him any affection.

Ghetsis shifted in the throne, slightly uncomfortable with being so close to his son. But he knew he needed to tell the story now.

"N." The boy looked up at his father. "Concordia and Anthea tell me that you love stories. Is this correct?"

N nodded, swinging his legs a little bit.

"I'm going to tell you a new story, a very important story. Remember it and trust in it."

And with that, Ghetsis began.

"Long, long ago, there was a dragon pokemon so beautiful and powerful that none could stop him or tame him. No one save two brother. Two heroes." N reflexively snuggled into his father's chest, and Ghetsis tensed up immediately, but forced himself to relax, to remember what N was. Just a pawn, and one that needed this story to set him up for a checkmate. So Ghetsis continued, his voice rumbling in N's ear. N closed his eyes, hugging his plushie close.

"But after these heroes formed Unova, our region, they started to fight. What was better, truth or ideals? they asked. And the pokemon, loving them both so much, and itself so conflicted, tore itself into two pokemon, Reshiram, the white dragon of truth, and Zekrom, the black dragon of ideals. Neither brother's pokemon could win, so they decided to stop fighting. But their sons continued the fight, and Rehiram and Zekrom clashed, almost destroying the region before disappearing."

"N."

The boy looked up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You are the next hero. You will find and wield Zekrom, proving that ideals will conquer truth. You will set every pokemon free, let them escape from wretched humans. You will win. Understand?"

N nodded, starting to fall asleep. Ghetsis silently handed the boy to Concordia, leaning back in his throne and watching as she carried him out of the room, Anthea at her side.

So N believed in this his entire life. He traveled throughout his region, preaching his ideals and seeing the world, still clinging to his ideas.

But even though he captured Zekrom and fought with his heart and soul, and fought honorably, as well…

A spirited young trainer named White won.

Ideals were supposed to win.

Zekrom would always win.

Did he not believe enough?

He didn't lose. He couldn't.

And- what that other story he enjoyed when he was younger?

_All the king's horses, and all the king's men, couldn't put their N back together again._

* * *

><p>R &amp; R!<p>

~Sofia


End file.
